Tom Fahn
|birthplace = Queens, New York, U.S. |family = Dorothy Elias-Fahn (spouse) Jonathan Fahn (brother) Michael Fahn (brother) Melissa Fahn (sister) Jennie Fahn (sister-in-law) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |first_appearance = The Guyver: Bio-Booster Armor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1992-present |status = Active }}Thomas "Tom" Fahn (born April 30, 1962) is an American voice actor. His sister and brother, Melissa Fahn and Jonathan Fahn, respectively, and wife, Dorothy Elias-Fahn, are also voice actors. He is best known for his portrayals as Sho Fukamachi in The Guyver: Bio-Booster Armor and Agumon in Digimon. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Films *''The Adventures of Panda Warrior'' (2012) - Bruce Barkley Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Pepper (ep. 47) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - TV Guy (ep. 20), Teacher (ep. 20), College Student A (ep. 21), Tomishige (ep. 23), Student C (ep. 24), Sakai (ep. 44), Boy Student 2 (ep. 55) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Rocco Bonnaro (ep. 8) *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - Additional Voices *''Trigun'' (1998) - Barfly 4 (ep. 1), Little Guy (ep. 16), Additional Voices *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Eugene Grant (ep. 8) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Hiraga Gennai (ep. 20), Leafy (ep. 25), Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (ep. 28) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Agumon (eps. 3-52), Divermon #2 (Blue Leader/Jim) (ep. 42), Hagurumon (ep. 48) *''Reign: The Conqueror'' (1999) - Ptolemy (eps. 5-13) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Sakura's Brother (ep. 1) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Agumon, Digmon, Submarimon, Manny Inoue, Ninjamon (ep. 19), Student (ep. 42) *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Keigo Okita *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Hakuba, Additional Voices *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' (2001) - Tochiro Oyama *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Rob "Dolphin" McCoy, Jijimon (ep. 26) *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2001-2005) - Yōshiro Akazawa *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Datamon, Candlemon (ep. 3), Centarumon (ep. 40), Airdramon (ep. 45), Pteramon (ep. 45) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - ANBU Ninja (ep. 72), Moya Brother #2 (ep. 101) *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2002) - Alan, Loony Pirate (ep. 3) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Kanō, Assassin A (ep. 186) *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Harris Hayase (ep. 9), Demi-Devimon (ep. 11) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Wired Beck (ep. 21) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Centerfold (ep. 11) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Emperor Pilaf (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Crablante (ep. 1) OVAs & Specials *''Outlanders'' (1986) - Tetsuya Wakatsuki (Animaze Dub) *''The Guyver: Bio-Booster Armor'' (1989-1992) - Shō Fukamachi, Nakanishi, Malmot (ep. 1) *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Doctor Franken von Fogler (Animaze Dub) *''Macross Plus'' (1994-1995) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise'' (1987) - Bar Patron, Protester *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - Agumon, Digmon *''Ni no Kuni'' (2019) - Zeelok Doctor 2 External Links *Tom Fahn at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Tom Fahn on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis